Good Dog
by DekuWritter
Summary: Fantasy AU "That's good. Just like that, Kacchan," he murmured. The once proud and arrogant, barbarian prince beaten down into a trembling thing, all skin and bones. —"Like the mewling, mongrel pup you are". Kacchan had been so pitifully grateful to be fed and cleaned and spoken to with affection. "You're my dog now," Midoriya had told him. "That's all you'll ever be"


Midoriya has rewarded his master, All for One, for the powers he had given him. With their power and strategies they got whole entire armies to their knees, shattered rival kingdoms and the best, death of All Might but even the greatest ecstasy he had enjoyed after murdering his master's eternal rival couldn't rival the pleasure his latest endeavor brought him. It required a skillful hand and patience, but the results—yes, the results were well worth the trouble. Just thinking on it made lust curl in his loins, stiffening his snapped his fingers and gave a low whistle.

Obediently, his dog rose from the pallet in the corner, shuffling over to his side. Midoriya praised it, petting its soft, silky hair, and then freed his cock. The dog was so well-trained now—it licked at the head, laving at the shaft until Midoriya stiffened completely, and then finally took him into its mouth, sucking. Sighing, Midoriya relaxed, letting his thighs sprawl loosely.

"That's good. Just like that, Kacchan," he murmured.

He'd been broken already when All for One gave him to Midoriya. The once proud and arrogant, barbarian prince beaten down into a trembling thing, all skin and bones. All for One didn't like things once the fire had gone out of them. He had intended to have Kacchan drowned—"Like the mewling, mongrel pup you are"— but Midoriya had asked for him, and All for One never denied Midoriya anything.

Kacchan had been so pitifully grateful to be fed and cleaned and spoken to with affection.

"You're my dog now," Midoriya had told him. "That's all you'll ever be. A dog who obeys his master."

Kacchan had nodded frantically, splayed at Midoriya's feet, aware that the guards were standing to one side, ready to drag him down to the fish pond if Midoriya decided against taking him.

Midoriya had calmed him, stroking his back that was covered in whip scars. "If you behave, I won't have to punish you. And I'll give you a warm place to sleep and scraps from the kitchen, and if you're very good, I might even take you into my bed sometimes."

He had only had to punish his dog a few times in the months since then. He still hadn't taken Kacchan into his bed, although he often fucked him—bent over a chair or on all fours on his pallet. Maybe one day he would, when the memory of All Might and the way he had caused his mother's death had vanished.

Today, though, he had something different planned. And he would need to prepare Kacchan. Tomura would never let him live it down if his pet came too soon and spoiled everything. So once he had pumped his own release down Kacchan's throat, and Kacchan had cleaned him, he ordered him to take off his tunic and hosen and get on all fours, legs spread.

He oiled his fingers and dribbled some on Kacchan's hole. "There," he murmured, pushing in a finger and beginning to stroke the little nub that brought pleasure. "Does that feel good?"

Kacchan whimpered and pushed his arse back for more.

Midoriya chuckled, pressing a little harder. "I haven't done this for you in too long, I think. Ah—there we are." He watched as liquid dribbled slowly out of Kacchan's cock. "And later on today you're going to have a special treat."

Kacchan pressed the side of his face to the floor, rubbing it against the cool stone, eyes screwed shut as his cock continued to pulse. Midoriya gave his arse a sharp slap. "Show some proper gratitude."

"Thank you," Kacchan said quickly. "Thank you. It—unnnh, it feels so—so—"

"Hmmmm. You needed to be milked." Midoriya watched the growing pool of fluid as it spread across the floor. At last, the final drops fell from Kacchan's soft prick. Kacchan whined and shuddered at the sensation.

Midoriya withdrew his fingers and went to wash them. "Lick that clean," he told Kacchan. "And then wait on your pallet. I'll be back this afternoon."

He left Kacchan lapping at the pool of his own spend. Greedy little thing, he thought with a touch of fondness.

When I opened the door to Tomura's chambers, Kacchan close behind him, Midoriya was annoyed to see that Tomura had already started. A slave girl was in his lap, and Tomura was moving to finger in and out of her cunt while kissing her.

"You could not wait another five minutes?"

Tomura shrugged. "Just getting her ready to be mounted. A ripe bitch for your dog there. "

Midoriya rolled his eyes and tugged Kacchan forward. Kacchan looked at him questioningly, but Midoriya turned him towards the girl, who was lolling against Tomura's shoulder as he fingered one of her nipples.

"How would you like to put your cock in a wet cunt?" I asked. I have slid his arms around Kacchan's waist, propping his chin on his shoulder. Kacchan only wore a short tunic, and I could see the tip of his cock starting to press against the fabric.

I have yanked the tunic up and put his hand on the thickening length, stroking. "That's it. You're ready to give her a fuck, are not you? Such a good boy. "They both watched as Tomura got the woman on the ground, putting her on all fours. "Do you think you'll be able to come without something in your ass? After all, you're usually the sweet little bitch, are not you? "

Kacchan's hips jerked.

"There." Midoriya slapped his ass and gave his cock to parting squeeze. "Go on now. Mount her. "

He went to sit with Tomura, undoing his laces to free his own prick, while Kacchan dropped to his knees and crawled forward eagerly.

"Remember, it goes in her pussy," Midoriya said. "She's not used to being buggered like you are."

His words made Kacchan flush, but Kacchan did not hesitate in rutting against the girl, rubbing his prick against the wet lips of her cunt.

"How long do you think it's been since he's had a woman?" Tom asked as I settled back, pumping himself leisurely.

"Maybe never, truth be told. I've taken to being fucked like he'd been born to it. I wager his allies had already been enjoying that fine ass of his. "

"Tight, is it?"

Midoriya nodded. "Maybe I'll let you experience it for yourself one day. Would you like that, Kacchan? Would you like to show Tomura what a slut you are? "

Kacchan had been growing more flushed as they talked, head hanging in shame. But his prick did not wilt-it was pressed eagerly against the girl's sapping entrance, waiting for Midoriya to give the command.

"Go on, boy," Midoriya said gently. "Put it inside her."

Kacchan almost sobbed with relief, pressing forward.

"There he goes!" Tomura laughed. "He knows what to do well enough."

They watched as Kacchan humped her, making her breasts jiggle.

"Remember," Midoriya warned. "You do not eat until I say so."

It was arousing to see his pet behaving so splendidly, breeding the girl just as they wanted. I could just make out the slave girl's pussy, spread wide around Kacchan's cock. Kacchan's cock that always rose when Midoriya took Kacchan's plump ass. Usually I have refused Kacchan the pleasure of coming or made Kacchan rut against his pallet until I spent. I have rarely touched Kacchan's prick himself. Kacchan must have been wild to have something wet and soft wrapped around him, soothing that ache.

Tomura came first, spilling over his fist and grunting. Midoriya was still breathing heavily from his own orgasm when Tomura leaned over to make a suggestion.

"Excellent idea. Kacchan stop, "Midoriya commanded.

Kacchan's pumping slowed and then stuttered to a halt, prick still lodged in the girl. His balls were so tight, so ready to spurt seed. He shook from the effort, panting.

"Pull out."

Kacchan whined but did it.

"Good boy. Now get over here."

Kacchan knew better than to stand—he crawled over and then knelt before them. The girl's juices covered his prick, and the head jutted out from the foreskin, glistening and naked.

"You didn't make her come," Tomura said. "Look at the poor girl—so unsatisfied."

"Show us how you fuck, Kacchan," Midoriya ordered and, when Kacchan hesitated, he nudged him with his foot. "Go on."

Kacchan thrust his hips into the air, cock bobbing.

They both laughed, and Kacchan shut his eyes.

"No wonder you couldn't get her off. I think Midoriya should fuck you and remind you how it's done," Tomura told him.

"He just needs practice and correction." Midoriya stood up. "Keep going, pet."

So Kacchan resumed his thrusts, bowing his head, fists clenched at his sides. Midoriya slapped his arse, and Kacchan jerked forward.

"There—that's more like it!" Tomura exclaimed, chuckling.

Midoriya had Kacchan drop to his hands and knees. He spanked Kacchan as he kept up the simulated fucking, getting his arse red and hot. "You're going to come for me like this," he whispered.

Kacchan shook his head.

Midoriya slapped him on the balls, and Kacchan yelped. "P-please," he gasped. "Please. I can't."

"You can. Of course you can—a slut like you." He squeezed Kacchan's balls. "There's a good boy. Come on."

Kacchan thrust faster, breath sobbing.

"If you can't come like this, you don't get to come at all."

"Maybe he needs something in his arse," Tomura suggested. "Anyway, I want a better look at that pretty cock of his."

So they turned Kacchan onto his back, where he sprawled, trembling. Tomura hovered his fingers just above the tip of his cock, and Kacchan made a desperate noise, pushing up, but Tomura pulled back.

He kept teasing him, laughing at Kacchan's needy whines, while Midoriya brought the girl over and told her what to do.

When she licked at Kacchan's hole, he gave a strangled yell. And when she pushed her tongue inside him, he came, sticky rivulets squirting out onto his stomach and chest.

Midoriya sat next to his pet, pulling Kacchan's head into his lap and stroking his hair. "Poor little thing—you really are my bitch, aren't you? Couldn't even spend with your cock in her pussy, could you?"

Kacchan sniffed, his face a mess of sweat and tears.

"I'm afraid you were a bad dog—not coming when I told you to."

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry—so sorry," Kacchan babbled, pressing closer, trying to lick at Midoriya's prick.

"None of that," Midoriya said, stern. "Lie quietly now. I'll punish you later."

So Kacchan curled up into a miserable ball, and Midoriya helped Tomura finger the girl and pinch her nipples.

When he got Kacchan back to his rooms, Kacchan dropped onto the ground, groveling. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. Please don't—"

"Quiet," Midoriya said, cutting him off. "A dog must obey his master. He wants to please his master and be praised for his obedience. Don't you want to be a good dog?"

"Yes, yes. I do—I—I am—"

"No, you aren't," Midoriya corrected. He sighed, stroking Kacchan's head. "I think I've asked too much of you. I don't think you're ready to be my dog yet. No, you need to be something that doesn't have to obey because it has no will of its own. Something that is only there to be used. Then it won't be so hard for you to be good."

Kacchan shook his head, whining and pleading for mercy.

"Quiet," Midoriya said again, "or I'll have the guards whip you."

Kacchan fell silent, shaking.

"Better." Midoriya patted his arse. "I think you'd make a good pisspot. You'll kneel by my bed tonight for when I need to use you and wait in the garderobe during the day. You won't have to speak; you won't have to come; you won't even have to pleasure me. You'll just be a hole for me to use. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Please," Kacchan whispered. "Please, don't."

Midoriya stroked his soft hair. "Yes, I think it will be very good for you."

Kacchan spent the next few nights on his hands and knees by Midoriya's bed, shivering and naked, a plug in his arse keeping him open. The plug was made with Kacchan's dragon tusk. The dead Kacchan's dragon. Waking in the night, Midoriya would tug it out and slip his cock inside instead. Kacchan's hole was always so warm and slick, and it made him sigh in pleasure as he pissed. When he was done, he lay back down and listened to the sounds of Kacchan stumbling to the chamber pot and then sticking the plug back into his arse. Midoriya could tell by the hitch in his breathing when it slid deep inside.

During the day, Midoriya made use of him in a similar fashion. A piece of bread and weak ale were all the sustenance that he received. And Midoriya never spoke to him or acknowledged him in any way except to nudge his legs wider with the toe of his boot.

On the sixth day, he returned to his chambers in the afternoon. Kacchan was crouched in his place in the garderobe, and when Midoriya entered, he quickly scrambled into position, offering his arse and hole for Midoriya's use.

"No," Midoriya said. "Face me, but stay on your knees."

Kacchan obeyed, looking up hopefully.

Midoriya took out his cock and released a stream of piss onto Kacchan's bare chest. Kacchan blinked but stayed still, and when Midoriya directed the piss to land on Kacchan's cock, it jerked, stirring.

Midoriya grinned. "Look at you, so hungry for my notice."

Kacchan swallowed. "Please." His voice was hoarse from disuse.

Midoriya shook off the last drops and then ruffled his hair. "Ready to be my good little bitch again, are you?"

Kacchan nodded, and he dropped to the ground to kiss Midoriya's boots. Midoriya let him and then held out his hand, which Kacchan licked.

"All right, then," Midoriya said softy. "Come on—let's get you cleaned up."

He'd had a bath prepared, and he put Kacchan into it, scrubbing the filth of the last few days off him. Kacchan even went up to his knees without prompting, letting Midoriya clean his hole. He stuck in a finger, and Kacchan whined.

"Eager little pup," Midoriya whispered, giving Kacchan's prick a squeeze. "Dry off and then get on the bed."

Kacchan sucked in a breath, staring at him. He had never been allowed on the bed before.

"You heard me," Midoriya said. While he undressed, Kacchan dried himself and then hesitantly crawled onto the bed, freezing on the edge of the mattress, unsure what to do.

Midoriya came up behind him and tapped the insides of his thighs, getting him to spread his legs. "Look at this pretty hole." He dribbled some oil onto it and stroked the delicate skin. "I'm going to play with you a little, pet. I'm going to tease your hole until it's quivering and slick. And then I'll give you my cock."

"Thank you," Kacchan breathed. "Please, please."

Amused at his pet's begging, Midoriya stuck his finger inside and soon added a second one. While he fingered Kacchan, he reached down and fondled his prick as well, getting it to thicken.

"Remember how you couldn't come for me?" Midoriya asked him, dabbing his finger at the wetness on the tip of Kacchan's prick.

"I'll do better," Kacchan said quickly. "I will. I—I know I can do better. Please."

"Good. That's good," Midoriya praised as Kacchan started moving his hips. "Show me how much you need it."

Then he took out his fingers and put his cock in Kacchan instead. He thrust a few times, and then stilled. "Fuck yourself on me," he ordered.

Kacchan did as he bid, pushing his arse back.

"That's it, sweetling," Midoriya whispered. "Now hold still. I'm going to be rough. Make that pretty hole of yours take everything I have to give."

Kacchan moaned through the fucking, face flushed, mouth open. Midoriya took him hard, driving his cock deep, hips slapping against Kacchan's thighs. He pressed in as he came, screwing in little jerks and rolls, seed welling up in Kacchan's arse, dripping out when he withdrew.

"Stay just like that," Midoriya ordered, fetching a wooden plug and shoving it in Kacchan's hole. "There. In a bit, I'll give you some more of my seed."

"Th—thank you," Kacchan managed, wincing at the fullness, the way the plug rubbed at him. He licked Midoriya's hand again.

Midoriya laughed and relaxed against the headboard. "Come here, pet, and sit in my lap."

He wrapped his arms around Kacchan, and they both looked down at Kacchan's neglected cock. The flushed head was moist, and it bobbed hopefully as Kacchan shifted around.

"Such a precious cock, sweetling." Midoriya caressed Kacchan's stomach, scratching at the blond hairs trailing down to his groin.

"Please. Please," Kacchan begged.

"Shhhh," Midoriya hushed him, giving Kacchan some of his fingers to suckle. He hovered the fingers of his other hand around Kacchan's cockhead, almost, but not quite, touching. "Can you come for me, pet?"

Kacchan whimpered and tried to thrust his hips, but Midoriya pinned him down.

"No, no stimulation. Come!" He ghosted his fingers alongside Kacchan's cock again while Kacchan writhed in his arms, sweating.

Gathering his magic, Midoriya sent a pulse of arousal and warmth into Kacchan. "Come!"

Yelping, Kacchan looked on helplessly as his cock jerked, seed spattering onto his abdomen. Midoriya reached down and squeezed the last drops out, loving the way Kacchan shuddered and cried.

"You're so good, so good," he praised. "Such a good boy to come like that. We'll play like this again, until you always spend as soon as I order you to. Won't that be lovely?"

"Yes—I—I want that so much," Kacchan said, his voice breaking.

"There, sweetling. Of course you do. Your pretty, plump arse and your little cock—they need to be played with and pleased. See?" he petted Kacchan's softening cock. "Isn't that nice? You can't help yourself—so lovely and eager."

He held Kacchan until his own prick stirred again, and then turned Kacchan onto his stomach and eased back inside him.

Midoriya now let Kacchan sleep at the end of his bed, curled under an extra blanket. Often during the night, Kacchan inched his way upwards until his head rested just by Midoriya's feet. Midoriya usually allowed it, unless he had been plagued by nightmares of his mother's death and his village burning down. On those mornings, he kicked Kacchan out and sent him to his pallet, ignoring him until later in the day when his anger and sorrow had faded a little. His pet was always so anxious to please him then, groveling on the floor and nuzzling hopefully along his thigh, eager to lick and suck him into a better mood. Usually that was the end of it, but on the worst days, he made Kacchan strip and brace himself against the wall while he fetched a switch. Twenty lashes—one for every allied that Kacchan murderer, and five for his village. After, his pet had to wear a rough tunic that chafed against the lash marks as he scrubbed the floor, cleaned Midoriya's boots, and performed other menial tasks.

A small penitence for the lives that had been lost.

Those days were rare, however. After all, this was no longer Barbarian Prince Katsuki Bakugou, but a dog—a pet who tried his best to please Midoriya and obey him. And although a master should never let his dog forget who was in control, he must also give his pet affection and praise for good behavior.

It had taken several weeks, but Kacchan was finally able to release his seed on command without the aid of magic. Once he was aroused, all Midoriya had to do was repeat a specific series of commands. His pet had learned to associate those words with the magic that brought on his climax, and now his body responded unaided. It was really quite sweet how he would train his eyes on Midoriya's face waiting for the commands, almost vibrating with the paired desire to come and obey Midoriya's orders.

Tonight, he had Kacchan on the rug before the fire, arms braced as Midoriya thrust into him. After spending and slowly letting his cock slip out of Kacchan's hole, Midoriya reclined back on some pillows, sipping from his wine cup.

Without prompting, Kacchan bent down to kiss the tip of Midoriya's prick to show his gratitude for being fucked. Then he knelt, hands clasped behind his back, his cock jutting upwards.

Midoriya smiled at him. "That's good, pet. Look at your pretty cock, so ready and hard. Are you going to come for me?"

Kacchan nodded, lips parted, breathing more quickly as he focused on Midoriya's words.

"When I order it, I want you to come. I want you to show me how good you are. Can you do that?"

A little whine escaped Kacchan's throat, and Midoriya chuckled.

"That's right, sweetling. Such a lovely pet, so good and beautiful. Now do as I tell you." He paused and then said softly, "Kacchan, come."

Kacchan shut his eyes, groaning as spurts of come shot out of his cock, landing on his thighs and stomach. Midoriya reached over and squeezed his balls. More seed dribbled out, making Kacchan shake and pant.

When the fire began dying, Midoriya retired to bed, sitting against the pillows and reading by the light of the candle. He had his dog sit on the floor beside him, and he petted his head, threading his fingers through Kacchan's hair.

"I thought you might lend us your pet for the evening," All for One said, slouched in his chair and fiddling with a dagger.

"To entertain the delegation of nobles you're trying to squeeze more money from?" Midoriya asked, letting just a touch of scorn lace his words.

All for One's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

Midoriya almost refused, but then paused, considering. His pet wouldn't like it—not at first, anyway—but perhaps it would be a good reinforcement for Kacchan that he was a dog and a bitch at that, to be used and fucked as Midoriya desired. "I will agree, as long as you swear not to touch him yourself," he said. "I won't have all my hard work undone."

"Very well." All for One dug the tip of his dagger into the soft wood of the table. "Anyway, I am sure I should find him boring now. Unless I was teaching him to bark."

"You will not touch him," Midoriya repeated and then left his Master, going down to the stables. He often sent Kacchan there to work so that he got some exercise and fresh air. When Kacchan caught sight of him in the stable door, he hurried over, dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead against Midoriya's leg. Midoriya petted him a little and then ordered him to follow him back to the castle. When they were in his chambers, and Kacchan had cleaned off the smell of horse and dung, he had Kacchan kneel beside him while he sat in his chair.

"All for One has asked for you in particular tonight, pet," he said.

The blood drained from Kacchan's face. "Please, please, no," he begged, throwing himself to the ground and clinging to Midoriya's boot. "Please. I—I don't know what I've done wrong, but I won't do it again. I promise, I—"

"Shhhh, don't fret so, sweetling. All for One himself will not touch you. He tired of that game long ago. No, you're going to be there for the pleasure of the nobles in attendance. First you'll be part of a little show—just some amusement that I think you're particularly suited for—and then that lovely hole of yours will be available for any who want to stick their cock inside. You'll pleasure them with your mouth, too, of course, if they prefer."

"Haven't I pleased you?" Kacchan whispered, despondent, still pressed to the floor.

"Of course you have, pet," Midoriya soothed, "and this will please me, too. When it's over, I'll bring you back here and fuck you myself. And make you come, yes, even if your balls are almost empty. After all, we must show them how well-behaved you are and how you come so prettily when asked." He patted Kacchan. "You're going to be so lovely tonight, pet. You'll be filled and played with and your little cock will be sore from pleasure."

He went to the table and unwrapped the package sitting there, taking out a supple leather collar. "I have a present for you," he told Kacchan, who obediently sat still while Midoriya buckled it around his throat. He tied a rope to it and tugged. Kacchan immediately came closer, his eyes watching Midoriya's, mouth trembling a little.

"You're a good dog," Midoriya said. "Now come along."

When they entered All for One's chambers, his master and the three nobles—Oji Harima, Destro and another that I didn't know—were already there, sipping wine and eating sweetmeats. All for One had a serving girl on his knee, her tunic pulled down to expose one of her breasts. He was fondling it, but stopped when they came through the door.

Kacchan flung himself onto the floor, prostrating himself before All for One.

"So, I see the pup hasn't forgotten the lessons I gave him," All for One said, laughing. He pushed the girl off his lap and came over, nudging Kacchan in the ribs with his boot.

"I believe we agreed that you would not touch him," Midoriya said evenly.

All for One stared at him a moment and then nodded, withdrawing. "This is my prodigy known by some as Green Death," he told the nobles, who looked suitably impressed. "And that thing on the floor used to be Katsuki Bakugoy. Now my prodigy keeps him as a pet and has agreed to lend him to you tonight for your pleasure."

"First, my lords," Midoriya said, giving Kacchan's leash a tug and bringing him back up onto his knees, head bowed, "I thought I would provide a demonstration of what a sweet little bitch my pet is and how much he likes getting fucked. Kacchan," he added, "cross your hands behind your back."

Kacchan did so, and with a word of magic, Midoriya sent the rope twisting around them, binding them tightly.

"Good. Now perhaps my lords might bring their chairs closer."

Oji Harima and Destro exchanged glances and drew their chairs nearer to Kacchan. Midoriya pressed him down so that his shoulders almost touched the floor and ordered him to spread his thighs. He bound Kacchan's ankles to the legs of the chairs, holding him open. Before they had left his chambers, he had oiled Kacchan and worked a plug into him. His hole still grasped at it, and Destro reached down to run a finger around the edge where it jutted from Kacchan's body. Kacchan swallowed a gasp.

"Patience, my lord," Midoriya said. "He needs to be loosened a bit more first."

"You intend to fuck him, then?" Oji Harima demanded, digging the toe of his boot into Kacchan's thigh.

"Not I," Midoriya said, smiling. He crouched down by Kacchan. "Are you ready for more than that plug in your arse, pet?" He smoothed back Kacchan's hair. "You're such a needy bitch that tonight I'm going to let you feel what it's like to be mounted and knotted. One of the hounds from the kennel will be here shortly."

Destro swore, and Kacchan's eyes flew open, his body tensing.

"P-please," he stuttered. "I—I don't—"

"Quiet, now. Bitches need to be taken when they're in heat, and you've been so eager for cock, sweetling." He reached under Kacchan and stroked his prick gently until it began to stiffen.

The hound arrived in due course, the plug was removed, and Midoriya helped to get its long, pink dick inside Kacchan's hole. The dog pounded at him, brutally fast, paws scratching his back. Kacchan moaned, tossing his head, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the air.

"You take it," Destro said, grabbing his collar and jerking his neck. "Take that prick like you're meant to with that fine arse of yours." He kneaded at the growing bulge in his hosen.

Kacchan cried out in pain when the dog began forcing its knot inside. Then the cry turned into a keening gasp, and his hips jerked. Midoriya saw that his cock, which had softened, began hardening again.

"Is he filling you with come?" he murmured. Kacchan pressed his face to the stone, skin flushed, mouth wet. Midoriya let him suck on two of his fingers. The knot must be nudging against the little nub that made his pet so wild.

"I must admit," All for One said. "That your methods have merit, too. Listen to him—the slut likes being bred."

"Mmmm. I thought he would enjoy it. Lord Oji Harima, perhaps you would like to let him suck you—he needs something to soothe on."

Kacchan took Oji Harima's prick into his mouth, suckling and licking. The dog was still tied to him, and Midoriya poked at Kacchan's stomach. "I think I can feel all that come in you, pet," he said. "You'll be fat with it by the time the night is over."

Oji Harima fed his cock deeper down Kacchan's throat, gripping his hair. The dog twisted, trying to get away, and Kacchan jerked, gurgling and choking. Midoriya felt for his cock and found it wet.

"You came, didn't you? Such a good boy," he praised.

Oji Harima climaxed a few minutes later, pulling back to let Kacchan swallow and then lave the tip of his cock with his tongue, prolonging his pleasure.

"There he goes," Destro said, as the hound drew away at last. "Fuck, let me look at his hole."

Kacchan's hole mouthed at the air, opening and closing hungrily. Some come dribbled out and Midoriya ordered him to push more out. They watched as a glob trailed down Kacchan's leg.

"Now, my lords, you may enjoy him as you will," Midoriya said. Destro immediately got down and pushed his cock inside, grunting at the slick slide of it.

Midoriya went to stand by All for One, who was being pleasured by the serving girl. He watched as the nobles used his pet, amused to see Kacchan come again with a cock in his arse and mouth. When they at last finished, Midoriya released the ropes, and Kacchan sagged onto the ground, whimpering and twitching.

"Up on your knees, pet," Midoriya told him, hauling at his collar. Come dripped out of his arse, and he leaned on Midoriya's leg, eyes shut. "You need to show them how grateful you are, sweetling. Let me see you come again."

Kacchan didn't protest, trying to pump into Midoriya's hand as he fisted him, getting him erect. "Good boy. So, so good," Midoriya said, and then led him through the series of phrases that he had trained Kacchan to respond to. The nobles and All for One laughed and clapped as he spurted. Flushing, Kacchan tried to hide his face against Midoriya's leg.

"All right, pet," Midoriya soothed. "We'll go home now."

He laid Kacchan on his stomach in the bed when they got back. Then he undid his laces, freeing his cock. Kacchan made a weak effort to crawl away and then stilled, letting Midoriya spread his legs.

"That's right, you still need my cock, don't you?" Midoriya stroked his back and thighs before pulling him up and pressing his cockhead against Kacchan's hole. He spread some oil where they joined, and then worked his way inside. He fucked slowly, an undulating motion of his hips. Too tired to do anything but take it, Kacchan grasped limply at the blankets, whimpering a little.

He sobbed when Midoriya reached for his cock. "No—no more, please."

"Yes, pet. I want you emptied out. Now let me see your little cock get stiff for me. There—that's it."

It made Kacchan sweat and cry some more, but at last a few feeble drops dribbled out of his prick. Midoriya slid out of his arse and put Kacchan on his back, kneeling over him as he stripped his cock. He covered Kacchan's chest in his come.

"Now go lay on your pallet. You'll get a bath in the morning, but I want you to spend the night like this. Ripe with seed and well used, just like you should be."

He ruffled Kacchan's hair and watched as Kacchan crawled over to his pallet, collapsing and stiffly reaching for his blanket. His pet pawed fitfully at the collar on his neck before letting it be, and Midoriya decided he would keep it on always, except for baths.

Perhaps he would even start taking Kacchan for walks in the town. He was such a good dog, after all.


End file.
